shippingfandomcom-20200213-history
Haneth
Haneth is the familyship between Beth Washington and Hannah Washington from the Until Dawn fandom. Canon Hannah and Beth Washington are close twin sisters. Being the younger sisters of Josh, and the daughters of Bob and Melinda Washington, the two grew up spending their lives together as siblings and close friends. The two undoubtedly seem to care very much for each other. They were 18 amid their disappearance on Blackwood Mountain. Prologue The prologue opens with Jessica putting down a note and arguing with Sam about the impending prank they are about to play on Hannah. Sam criticizes the cruelty of the prank, but Jessica dismisses such and says she deserves it as she had been making moves on Emily's then boyfriend, Mike, who both walk along with Jessica up to the guest room. Ashley and Matt join the group as Sam searches for Hannah. Beth is seen in the Washington Estate's kitchen, staring outside a window and watching over a passed out Chris and Josh, as her brother invited the group of eight friends to spend the weekend for the annual Blackwood winter getaway. Noticing a vague figure outside, she notifies Josh. Seeing his passed-out state, she jokingly comments about his drinking behavior. She may afterwards find the note Jessica put down for Hannah, suggesting her to come to the guest room, signed by Mike. Hannah arrives at the guest room to see Mike waiting for her. Suggesting to be intimate, Hannah begins to unbutton her blouse. Before she is able to remove it, she hears laughter from under the bed and covers herself in embarrassment. The group then pops out, humiliating Hannah. Sam, finally finding Hannah, barges into the room and reassures her that it was just a stupid prank. Hannah, upset, runs out of the room and eventually outside the lodge. Beth notices Hannah running out of the lodge and starts to worry. She can choose to try to wake Josh up to help her, to no avail, or run out of the room. There, she warns them that someone's outside before noticing all the commotion and begins to walk over to them, taking her winter coat along the way. The group follows Hannah out to the door and call after her to come back. Beth catches up and asks them what happened. Jess and Emily claim that Hannah can't take a joke, implying that she may have overreacted about the prank. Beth, angry, calls the group jerks and proceeds to run after Hannah. After finally finding her, upset and embarrassed, she gives her her jacket. When they stand up and attempt to walk, they are stopped by a terrifying noise, coming closer and closer. As the pair begins to run, the noise, later revealed to be the Makkapitew, forces the sisters towards the edge of a cliff. Falling down, The Stranger attempts to save them, but fails as they fall to their demise. Chapter 1 Sam is seen on a bus. While listening to a live radio podcast, the one-year anniversary of the disappearance of Hannah and Beth is mentioned by a radio news reporter and the Sheriff of Blackwood Pines. After that, the screen flashes to Josh who expresses his excitement at the group coming back together again. He claims it will be hard to go back after what happened last year, but wants to forget that in order to have a good time. When entering the cable car with Chris, Sam discusses Josh's state and the events that occurred last year. Chapter 2 When walking to the guest cabin, Jessica and Mike will discover police tape. Mike will mention they never closed the investigation, and he may ask Jessica what she remembers or be respectful and say that they are probably happy they are thinking of them. Chapter 3 As Josh, Ashley and Chris set up a seance to play with an Ouija board, the situation quickly gets out of hand when the pointer starts moving around and tells the trio that the spirit speaking is Hannah or Beth. The pointer points to look for a clue in the library. Here Chris finds a portrait photo and a threatening letter about Hannah and Beth. Chapter 5 As Matt and Emily make their way to the tower, they will discover the cliff edge where Hannah and Beth fell down. Matt may find Beth's phone, which Hannah dropped. He will express confusion, mentioning that he thought the police swept out the whole area. Chapter 6 The twins are mentioned by Emily and Matt on the fire tower, where the former may find a missing poster of Hannah and a missing poster of Beth. Matt claims their disappearance is starting to make more sense after what has been happening that night. Emily expresses guilt for their disappearance. The sisters are also continuously mentioned by Ashley and Chris as they explore the lodge's basement and the old hotel. Ashley claims there is a killer who killed them, and can choose to either lay the blame on herself or on Hannah and Beth. Chapter 7 When making her way through the mines, looking for an exit, Emily will discover the rockslide where Hannah and Beth fell down the night of their disappearance. She may find Hannah's glasses, a tattoo of Hannah with her tattoo, mysterious marks on a rock, a cross with Beth's name on it and Hannah's locket. Here she will conclude Hannah survived and was down in the mine. When continuing, she may notice a shimmering jacket with something on top of it. If she chooses to confront the figure, she will shockingly find out it's the remains of Beth's head, with her body nowhere to be seen. Terrified and in shock, Emily backs away and cries out Beth's name. Chapter 8 If Emily makes her way back to the lodge from her mine escape, she may mention Beth and Hannah, depending on the (amount of) clues the player has found throughout the story. * If the player found Beth's phone, but failed to discover enough clues in the mine, Emily will mention they found her phone, to which Chris will respond that that could mean anything. * If Emily found a few clues in the mines, but not enough to determine Hannah's survival, she will explain that she thinks the twins fell down the mine. * If Emily found enough clues to discover Hannah survived, she will tell the group she doesn't think Hannah died right away from the fall, and that she had a feeling she was down there starving to death for weeks. * If Emily found Beth's head, she will reveal it to the group, confirming her death. Chapter 10 Josh, trapped down in the mine, starts to have vivid and gruesome hallucinations of his sisters. Hannah and Beth torment him and ask why he didn't save them, meaning he ultimately blames himself for their disappearance. This is also evident on how he uses Dr. Hill to blame himself in a previous hallucination when the psychiatrist mentions Josh did nothing to save his siblings. The mysteries regarding the disappearance start to be revealed if Sam finds Beth's grave with her watch and a scrawled journal. The journal confirms Hannah was trapped in the mine after her fall, with a broken leg, watching over her deceased sister. Spending the following weeks with extreme, unbearable hunger, Hannah was threatened with starvation. In the journal she explains that she tried to stay strong, but has never felt this hungry in her life. A page later, she expresses extreme guilt for an action she felt necessary to do. It is then revealed Hannah buried Beth, but dug her up later in order to cannibalize for survival. This confirms Hannah turned into a Wendigo, and has been stalking and murdering the group throughout the events of Until Dawn. Hannah as a Wendigo had been seen stalking Jessica and Mike, capturing Jessica and potentially killing her, cutting down the fire tower's cables and potentially dragging away - and possibly killing - Matt, chasing - and potentially killing - Emily, chasing - and potentially killing - Chris, dragging away Josh, and luring and potentially killing Ashley and/or Chris. When Sam and Mike come to the realization Hannah turned into a Wendigo, they will start their search to find Josh. After discovering Hannah's lair, they ultimately find him, still hallucinating. Depending on if Sam found the journal, she will either tell him Hannah was down in the mine for a month and dug Beth up, or will not mention it at all considering she is unaware. Sam will later make her way back to the lodge, while Mike searches for another way out with Josh. They are then confronted by Hannah the Wendigo. * If Sam found the Scrawled Journal and warned Josh, he will recognize the butterfly tattoo on Hannah's arm. As he recognizes his sister, she will recognize him in return. She will then drag him away, alive. * If Sam did not find the Scrawled Journal and did not warn Josh, he will be too late to recognize his sister. Hannah will then kill Josh by crushing his head. Depending on who is alive between Jessica and/or Matt, the pair will either meet up or walk through the mines on their own. They will quickly be threatened by Hannah chasing them. If they don't hide (in Jessica's case), don't make a choice or move they will be killed by her. After Sam makes it back to the lodge, she and Mike and whoever is alive between Chris, Ashley and Emily will be confronted by Hannah and the other Wendigos. Hannah, notably bigger and stronger than the other Wendigos, begins to fight them as Sam and Mike look for a way out. Regardless of what happens, Hannah will always die in the final explosion. Fanon Fandom FAN FICTION : Navigation